My Kind of Charity Event
by Future badass m.e
Summary: Since Maura always drags Jane to a bunch of events, the detective decides to invite her best friend to a rock show held for charity, this time actually doing something she wants to do. Will they come back from this as best friends, or more? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

She was looking at the tickets and still she couldn't quite figure out what they were, so she just resigned herself to the fact that she'd have to ask.

"Jane, those tickets say that this event will take place at Fenway Park, but it's not for a Red Sox game… Aren't they the event that happens there?"

The brunette couldn't help but grin at the blonde's adorable cuteness (because yes, that's how Jane would describe her best friend in her head, there's nothing odd with that) and prepared herself to explain what she had planned.

"I know, usually Fenway's reserved for the Red Sox's games, but they sometimes rent it out for special occasions. Since you're always dragging me to a bunch of charity fundraisers, I thought it'd be my turn, but Jane Rizzoli style." She said that with the most dashing smile, because she knew this was a longshot and she had to pull out all the tricks she knew to get Maura to agree to it.

"Alright, you said it's for charity? Then I'll go." The blonde couldn't help the smirk that graced her features when she saw how much she'd destabilised her friend. Even if she had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into, she knew Jane would most likely not bring her to something that would make her uncomfortable, unless it was to open up her horizons.

"I, uh, um… Alright then. Don't you even want to know more information? Something?"

Doubt and uncertainness wasn't a good look on the detective, so Maura decided to give her a break and ask her a question that was just now bothering her.

"Alright, what should I wear to this… Dropkick Murphys opening for the Foo Fighters concert? Will a work kind of dress suffice or should I get a dress more suitable for a black tie event?"

At the true look of query on the M.E.'s face, Jane couldn't help the small chuckle she let out.

"Maur, the only people wearing anything resembling a dress at this show are going to be big scary Irish & Scottish men and it's going to be plaid. You will get your ass in a snug fitting pair of ripped jeans and your feet in a pair of Doc Martens that you will have broken in before the show, alright?"

The doctor's reaction was priceless. Her face dropped at the mention of kilts and Jane couldn't help but feel satisfied that she'd left her best friend in this kind of state. She was probably wondering at this very moment what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

Relying on the only defense mechanism she knew, the blonde started sprouting off facts.

"Did you know that the Irish's traditional kilt is more of a dun color, whereas the Scott's is the most commonly know tartan patterned kilt…"

"I did not know that and as much as this history lesson on the origins of the kilt is fascinating, please promise me that you will not wear a dress and heels."

At the brunette's exasperated look, the doctor couldn't help but agree. It's not like she would be the kind of person to dress inappropriately for any event anyways.

"Alright, I will go get some ripped jeans and Doc Martens… But what should I wear for my top? You seem quite specific on the rest of my outfit, so I can imagine that you have an idea for my top too?"

Jane could only laugh at that. She did have an idea already. She'd purchased two shirts for the blonde to wear that night, not one to not leave her a choice, and she thought that they were so fitting… for the event she thought, not for her best friend, because that would just be out of place.

"Yeah, I already bought something for you. You can choose when we leave on Friday."

"Oh, so you were already sure I would be coming with you. Isn't that a bit presumptuous of you, detective?"

The way the doctor said "detective" made shivers run down Jane's spine. The smirk that accompanied the banter could only be described as flirtatious. Of course Jane sometimes had a hard time differentiating their interactions, were they flirting or were they just very close friends? Who knew…

"Yeah, well… I just figured that, um… I can be quite persuasive, and well, I used to go to live shows a lot when I was younger, so um… I kinda wanted to bring you along this time, and you don't usually say no… and… and… well… since it's for charity and stuff…"

At that moment the doctor took pity on her mess of a friend and decided that she'd let the rambling go on long enough.

"Jane, it's fine. I was just teasing. I'm happy to go with you, even if you assumed I'd be up for it."

The brunette was to busy looking down at the gentle hand that Maura had put on her arm, while trying to cover her blush, to notice the wink that the M.E. threw her way to punctuate her last sentence.

Barely getting a hold on her blushing, she managed to look up at her best friend and finally really looked at her. She saw in the blonde's eyes how happy she was. Because as hard as it was for the Italian to get herself to invite Maura with her, she forgot how hard it was for the classy doctor to grow up and miss a lot of normal experiences, just like this one. She hadn't thought this could have meant more than just a simple show invitation for the M.E., but like most of the time, her head was so high up her ass she hadn't thought further than her own emotions and intentions. She was determined to make that show one of Maura's best life experiences so far.

"Ok, alright then… Are you almost done here? I wanted to go to the Robber with the guys tonight before heading to your place for pizza and a movie. Would that be ok with you?"

"I just have to close up my computer and make sure everything is in it's place. I'll meet you at your car in 10."

* * *

A.N: So, I don't know what kind of music Jane would like, but those bands are actually playing Fenway soon for a fundraiser so I thought I'd make it a bit realistic, and considering that they are quite rock-ish, I don't think it's too far off point. In the next chapters, I'll talk a bit of Jane's "past experiences" at shows, it may seem a bit OOC for a lot of you, but for my part I don't see it too far from what I've seen. Anyways, I'm just putting that out there. Also, I just saw Dropkick Murphys at a festival two days ago, and I'm an avid "show go-er" so please don't try to say you know better than me on this, I'll be writing from experience.

Oh, and thank you for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated, as I've stated in previous stories, I write to improve on my English since it's not my first language, so anything you can tell me will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night came really fast, but at the same time so slowly for the two women. On the one hand, they were both stressed out because they were both doubting and re-evaluating their feelings towards each other, because even though they both thought they were the only one to feel it, the other one felt it too. Obviously, any outside observer could tell them that they were fools and that they were meant for each other, but that was aside of the point. They'd spent the last five days nit picking each and every detail of their daily interactions to figure out if they should treat this outing as a date. Of course, asking the other was out of the question, so they would just have to wait until Friday and find out.

So now the long, but not that long, build up was finally over and Jane was making her way over to Maura's. Once inside, she made her arrival known to the Doctor with an, oh so ironic,

"Maur, I'm home." She clenched her jaw at the greeting. 'You're not _home_ you're at her house you dumb ass.' She beat herself up in her head while she heard her best friend replying from upstairs, probably from her room, finishing getting ready for the evening.

"Come on Maura, we're gonna be late if you don't get a move…" the sentence died in her throat when she saw the blonde making her way down the stairs.

The petite medical examiner had listened to every instruction Jane had told her. She was wearing dark green Doc Martens that wear laced up to the top holes over dark blue skin tight jeans that were ripped at the knees and upper thighs (if she wasn't to busy doing a fourth over, the Detective would probably be trying to figure out how the jeans weren't ripping just from the Doctor walking) and to top it all off, an emerald green lacy bra that left little to the imagination.

She couldn't even think straight (see what I did there?), her thoughts were all scrambled as she looked at, no scrutinized, her best friend as she walked towards her. The first thing to come out of her mouth, and that was only because she had to come up with something because it was getting completely ridiculous, was "You uh, you forgot to put a shirt on."

The blonde chuckled a bit at that before giving the detective a reason for her state of undress.

"Yes well, even though I am a little bit less prudish than you and am proud of my body, I am not planning on going out like this. You said the other day that you'd bought me a shirt for tonight, so I thought I wouldn't bother with taking out another top just for the couple of minutes it would take to say hello and get it. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

She smiled and put her hand on the other woman's arm to try and lessen the Detective's unease with her, she couldn't even look at her in the eyes for Christ's sake! She couldn't believe that she found her that unappealing, even if she wasn't into women.

When the Doctor mentioned the shirts that Jane had told her she'd bought, she snapped the brunette out of her aroused state. She had the shirt in her right hand for cryin' out loud. This wasn't going well and she'd just gotten to the M.E.'s house.

"Oh yeah, I uh, I was distracted. Here, I got you two, both of them are very fitting for the event, and for you, well I mean, the Irish part is, but I mean… I don't know if you'd be willing to wear one of them, 'cause, well, I don't know what you're into, and you know, it's for humour, not that there's anything overly funny about that, but if you're into that kind of stuff, you don't…"

"Jane, just let me see the shirts and let me decide what I'd be willing to wear and what I wouldn't, alright? Stop rambling. I don't know what's up with you, but it's not you to be so uncertain."

She had to cut her off. Even though the Italian was excessively cute when she was rambling and blushing, she could go on for minutes at a time and it wasn't fitting of her personality. The blonde took the first shirt and lifted it up to examine it. It was simple enough, it was bright green with white writing on it that said 'Kiss me I'm Irish'. She smiled at that. She found it cute and liked the fact that her best friend had taken the opportunity to make her fit in at the concert, all the while using humour that was a little bit true because of her origins. Thinking this one was a definite yes if the other one didn't pass, she took the other shirt to compare them. It was a good thing that the shirt hid Jane's face to her, because she was blushing furiously. All of a sudden, that other one didn't seem like such a good joke. The M.E. looked at that one and it was the same kind of design as the other one, but instead of the ever popular 'Kiss me I'm Irish', it said

"'Kiss me then spank me, I'm naughty and I'm Irish'..?" She couldn't help but read it aloud.

The Detective was mortified. She looked up to find her best friend looking at her with a raised eye brow, as if waiting for an explanation.

"I um… Well like I said… It was a joke… You don't have to wear that one, it's none of my business what you like to do behind closed doors and well, you know, even if you don't like being spanked, it's still a funny shirt…"

The blonde chose that time to burst out laughing.

"Would you please stop doubting yourself? It is a funny shirt, you are right about that and I do appreciate the occasional spanking, depending on my partner and if I trust him or her enough…"

Jane was just starting to calm down after her initial embarrassment when her friend started over sharing as usual, but that last little detail caught her attention and she just had to cut her off and ask about it.

"Woah woah woah… Back up a minute. Him or her? You never mentioned a _her_ Maur…" She was kind of stuck between hurt and hope at the revelation from her friend.

The Doctor took the time to put the second shirt on before answering her friend.

"Well, I've never mentioned being strictly interested in men either, Jane. Have I never told you my opinion about assumptions?"

She was doing that face, the face where she's trying to figure out if she's told Jane something before. The Detective decided it was better to cut her off before she started recounting past events and prove that she'd told her all that in the past.

"Yeah I know, I just didn't peg you for that kind of woman is all… Anyways, even though you look great, you really do, we're going to have to tie those laces differently Maur. They're not normal boots, there's a special way to tie them. Come on, sit on your bar stool."

The blonde knew her best friend was avoiding the conversation and she didn't want to get into an argument before their night out, so she just followed her to the kitchen. Once sat on the bar stool, she though the brunette would just tell her how to tie her laces, it wasn't sorcery after all, but she was wrong. The lanky Italian knelt down in front of her and started re-tying her boots for her.

"See, you want to leave a couple of holes at the top without laces and you want to tie those that are left quite tight because you don't want to hurt your ankles."

For someone for rough hands, she had a really gentle touch the Doctor thought to herself.

When she was done with the laces, instead of getting up, she let her hands slide up the smaller woman's calves. She was in a sort of trance as her hands ran up and down the Doctor's well defined muscles. The blonde didn't want it to stop, she revelled in the feeling while it lasted. Her eyes were closed and her breathing accelerated as the Detective was knelt in front of her and staring at her legs while teasing her skin through very thin and very tight fabric. The only thing that put an end to the moment between the two women is when Maura let out a breathy moan that was almost not loud enough to be heard by Jane, just almost.

Clearing her throat, the Italian got up and put her hands on the blonde's knees.

"Alright, well… You're all tied up, we should be going now…"

Maura got a hold of Jane's eyes with hers and replied with a wink "Only my boots are tied up Jane, I'm sure you can do better."


	3. Chapter 3

The brief moment that had passed between the two women had been enough for the two of them to safely assume that this wasn't one of their regular outings. Of course they would talk about it when the occasion would arise, but for now it would just be an un-spoken agreement that they could treat this as kind of a date.

Jane was stunned in place. After that wink, Maura had just walked passed her and headed towards the door. She knew she'd left her friend in a state of stupor, but if the Detective wanted to tease her, two could play at that game, and she was certainly less shy. She did, however, have to shake her out of whatever thoughts she was having if they wanted to be no time for the opening act.

"Jane..?"

That was all it took. The brunette looked up so quickly the Doctor thought she'd have to examine her for a possible neck injury, before she remembered that putting one foot in front of the other would result in her moving forward.

'I am so pathetic. I'm like an adolescent boy going on my first date with a girl. What the Hell is she doing to me…' A bunch of thoughts of the sort were going through the Italian's head while she should have been concentrating on the gorgeous woman in front of her, smirking at her adorable uneasiness.

With a shake of her head, she held the door for the Detective, so off her game, she didn't even notice the role reversal. Fortunately though, once at the car, muscle memory kicked in and Jane held the door for Maura before she made her way to the other side of the car to get in the driver's side of the car to make their way to Fenway for a fun evening full of new things to experience for the M.E… and for her.

* * *

The car ride had been a bit awkward if the two women were to be honest with themselves. It wasn't a silence filled awkwardness, the feeling was more due to the fact that they knew that they were not going to this event as just friends, or at least they won't be coming back as just friends. The moment that had transpired at Maura's place was too much to ignore, even for them. So they tried to act as if everything was normal, but it was proving to be a bit much for them, especially Jane who kept blushing and stuttering, which was so out of character for her. It's a good thing the ride to Fenway didn't take them long considering that Jane didn't lose her driving skills because of the mental state she was in.

When they got at the stadium and finally found a parking spot, the Detective got out of her car and quickly made her way to the other side to open the door for her best friend. She was so distracted by the way Maura's t-shirt clung to her body, she clearly could have chosen one size bigger for comfort, but for her pleasure this was the right choice, that she didn't notice that where she was standing, the blonde couldn't really get out of the car without brushing up against her. The Doctor took that opportunity to tease the Italian just a little bit more and did just that. She took Jane's offered hand to get up and gave a little smirk in her direction when the Detective noticed she'd been caught staring at her chest. When Maura was standing up, having little space to move, she brought her right hand to Jane's shoulder and pressed up against her, close enough for the taller women to get a whiff of her shampoo. Just before passing her, she stood on her toes to speak over the ambient noise, closer to Jane's ear.

"Did you want a reminder of what my shirt said, or were you just admiring the fit?" Without giving the brunette a second to recover from her blush at being called out, she followed her first statement with, "Whatever reason you're giving yourself, I don't mind at all."

With that comment, she left the Detective to close the door and compose herself.

When she saw the blonde getting further and further, she quickly made her way through the crowd to catch up with her. The last thing she wanted was for them to get separated. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder from behind to not startle her and told her what her friends and her would do at shows when they were younger to not get separated.

"Hey, um you shouldn't walk away like that. It's your first big show, you don't really know how to deal with raucous crowds like these. When I was a teen, my friends and I would either hold each other by our back pack straps, or by our hands if we didn't have a bag, so when we'd move, we wouldn't get separated in crowds. What'd you say we try that, you know, at least until we find our seats?"

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea. You've been to more shows like these than me, so I'll follow your lead."

Jane felt like she'd faint at that smile, a mega-watt smile that could outshine all the lights they'd see this evening. When she reached for Maura's hand, she noticed her hand bag, something she'd missed earlier, her attention focused elsewhere.

"Oh Maur', we're goin' to have to do somethin' 'bout that. You can't really bring you're handbag in there. You'll either drop it, drop something from it, break it, get it stolen, or countless other things that don't come to mind right now."

She didn't know which one she preferred, the little pout the M.E. had on her face right now, or the smile she had just moments ago.

"But Jane, how am I going to buy things? This is for a charity, when I went on the website, it said there would be a silent auction to raise more funds. I need to bring money, or at least my credit card and I don't want anything to slip out of my pockets."

Oh how the blonde was afraid of what the Detective was about to suggest, just by her smirk.

"Well Maur', you're a genius, I'll give you 'til the time we walk back to the car to figure it out."

* * *

When they reached the car, the Doctor still had a thoughtful look on her face, so Jane assumed she hadn't figured where she was supposed to put her money and card.

"Well well Doctor Isles, still haven't figured it out?"

"No Detective, I haven't, because I have nothing on my person, other than my purse or my pockets that is made to hold my things. Please, enlighten me."

"Ok, well, since you asked so nicely and we're at the car, I'll tell you. You put all your money and your cards in your bra. That way, you know it won't come out and you won't get it stolen without you noticing."

With all the people around and all the planning it was taking to get there, there was no awkwardness left from their earlier encounters. Well Maura couldn't have that.

"Oh Jane, you're adorable. There's absolutely no space in there. Would you mind keeping my stuff with you then?"

* * *

Hey people, sorry it took a little bit more time than I wanted to get you this chapter. This story is advancing at a way slower rate than I thought it would. I really like the subject I'm writing about, so I'm dragging it out a bit, I hope that's fine with everyone… Again, I'm open to all your comments about this, at the same time, I would like to thank Lktwh13 for noticing a couple of mistakes I made in the last chapter, I made the corrections. Anyways, I'm working a lot in the next few weeks, so it may take a while before I update this. Sorry in advance.


End file.
